Secrets and Shipmates
by Bluehaven4220
Summary: Jack Aubrey gets more than he bargained for when a young woman suddenly appears on his deck. But it's strange... she looks so familiar... please review, it makes me a very happy writer.
1. Alyssa

**A/N: I do not own Master and Commander or anything pertaining to said books/ movie. I'm only playing with them, and promise in return them in minty fresh condition holds toothbrush and mint toothpaste for scrubbing. Please review… it makes me a very happy writer.

* * *

**

Captain Jack Aubrey ran his ship on a tight schedule. 0500 hours those below deck were to dress and report above deck for their duties. 0600 hours those who had been on night watch were sent down below for a check up by the doctor, Stephen Maturin. 0700 hours the ship was in full swing, and those on night watch were to be resting in their hammocks.

Yes there was nothing "Lucky Jack" Aubrey enjoyed more than seeing his ship run as smoothly as possible. But one day, he got a shock not meant for any man to receive.

* * *

There was a ruckus going on down in the ship's hold, where many of the midshipmen slept and had their downtime after their duties were complete. Captain Jack took his time in going down the rickety stairs himself to investigate. When he arrived there was indeed a matter that needed attending to.

He saw what could only be described as a gaggle of midshipmen and the young 'powder monkeys' around a stationary object. It was struggling against its bonds as Jack quietly approached. Each officer and sailor made his obedience to the Captain, as was required by the standards of His Majesty's Navy.

"Gentlemen…" Jack addressed them. When they did not heed his call, and he caught a glance of their 'captive', he knew something wasn't right. It was a young blonde, with the many layers of skirts providing warmth and protection. He could see her eyes filling with unshed tears as she begged them to let her go.

Something rose in Jack's throat. He prided himself on running an orderly and tightly controlled ship. Seeing things slip from his control so suddenly was upsetting, no matter how he looked at it.

"Unhand her!" he shouted, startling the men into releasing their prisoner. She leaped from her makeshift prison and into the arms of the closest man available. Captain Jack Aubrey.

As he instinctively wrapped the girl in a protective embrace, he immediately recognized the blonde hair, the eyes, and facial expression.

"I'm stopping your grog!" Jack bellowed and he turned and led the beauty up the unsteady flight of stairs, "Do anything like this _ever_ again and I promise you…" he stopped, struggling to keep his temper under control. "_I promise you_, you will all receive ten flogs!" One hundred flogs could kill a man, but ten was a reasonable number when one needed to be disciplined.

He helped the young woman to his cabin, where he wrapped her in a blanket and sat her down with a large cup of tea.

"Alyssa, what in God's name are you doing here?"


	2. Secrets and Punishments

**A/N: I UPDATED! My muse for this story returned, and just in time!I am on a roll here! Some of my other stories that haven't been updated are finally updated, check them out! I told you I hadn't given up on this one. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 2**

"I'm sorry Captain, but there was something I needed to tell you."

_Captain,_ Jack mused, _she still calls me Captain._

"Alyssa, for God's sake, call me Jack." He insisted. "You've known me too long, and you know me too well to call me Captain."

"You're right, I do," Alyssa answered, "Jack… I need to tell you…I'm with child."

"You stowed away to tell me _that_?" Jack was indignant. "Alyssa, I don't think you realize how you could have endangered your own life! These men can be _brutal_, regardless whether or not they know you. The ship's _doctor_ won't even do near them with a ten foot pole unless someone is there to supervise."

"I expected you to keep better care, Jack," she shot back; "I thought you ran your ships with an iron fist."

"If I ran a ship like that I'd have a mutiny on my hands…"

"So you'd have a mutiny on your hands and you don't want to deal with it."

"No man wants to."

* * *

"Ho ho, did you see the knockers on that broad? Holy shite, man!"

"Geez, whoever the hell she's fucking… I wanna piece!"

"If I could jus'…"

"Captain on deck!" someone shouted, snapping the men from their foul-mouthed banter to full and proper attention.

"Gentlemen…" Jack paced along the ranks of men little by little. "The display of… I wouldn't even call it immaturity, but the _complete lack of respect_ shown toward that young woman, to myself, and to _His Majesty's Navy_! It's disgraceful!" There was a vain throbbing in his temple. "But… I'm being merciful. Your grog is cut off for the rest of the voyage, until we reach Portsmouth… and I shall give you another reason why I am choosing to be compassionate in these circumstances."

No one said anything.

"Normally I would flog you all until your backs were lashed open and bleeding," he turned on his heel and walked, observing a few twitches in the young men's faces. "But… I shall not." He continued his pacing. "Would anyone like to venture a guess why?"

One young powder monkey snickered.

"Do you mean to scoff at me?"

"No sir," the youngster stifled his laugh.

"Do not mock me, sir, for the next time you do, you shall receive a far rasher punishment than the one bestowed upon you now."

The whole rank was quiet.

"No one else, hmm?" Jack stopped pacing. "Well then, I shall tell you why…" he paused, sucking in his breath. "One… that young woman is with child, and two… that young woman is _carrying my child_!" he shouted. "Yes, that young woman is my _wife!" _he drew his breath in again. "_Once more, gentlemen, once more, _and I promise you… I will see you all lashed within an inch of your lives… job and ship be damned."


End file.
